1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera capable of automatic exposure control, and more particularly to a photographic camera having a programmed automatic exposure control mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,765, 3,964,073 and 4,174,160 each disclose a programmed exposure control system in which the exposure time and F number are both automatically varied in accordance with a linear function when the exposure value changes. Moreover, the constant of the linear function, which is "an incline or gradient of the program", may be adapted to be manually changeable to suit the program to various photographic conditions. Such selectability of the program, however, is rather puzzling to a camera operator who desires a camera to be automatically controlled without any troublesome considerations.